


Twins

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One man and two very different twins. Adrian Smith or Johann Schmidt ? Maybe some torture will help ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

Thomas A. N. Anderson, also called by his second middle name of Neo held in a scream as Johann Schmidt - evil, gray-eyed Nazi twin to his blue-eyed Allied love, Adrian Smith - jammed a knife into the right side of his stomach and blood flew through the air.

Schmidt was the head of Hydra, but even though he was a Nazi or ex-Nazi, he didn‘t fucking care; he hadn’t thought the man would personally torture him just because he was his twins lover, yet that was happening. The thing that made this torture so much worse than it had to be ? Schmidt hadn’t even taken off the mask that was the only thing keeping him looking like Adrian. He knew that was the exact reason the mask was staying on, so Schmidt could terrify him away from Adrian. It was as if in some twisted way, Schmidt was jealous of his twin for having him.

That was only compounded as Schmidt slowly pulled the knife out, snarled in the same deep drawl as Adrian, except, where Adrian’s English didn’t have an accent from living all his life in the US, Johann’s was tinged with a German accent, “It’s disgusting that Adrian can’t even be man enough to take control of his own sexuality. My twin, **my own twin** degrading himself to have you fuck him, when he shouldn’t even need prompting to fuck you.”, and thrust it back in on the left side with a savage twist of the handle.

A tanned hand condescendingly caressed his hair as he finally screamed, before inhumanly strong fingers tangled in his hair as Schmidt leaned down and kissed him roughly to cut off the scream. He gagged before the ex-Nazi pulled away and he hissed back with a dark-brown eyed glare, “Well, at least, Adrian doesn’t need to **torture** people to get off. He’ll never let you get away with this, Johann.”

Schmidt just laughed, “Oh, little Neo, Adrian isn’t going to do **anything** about this.”

“ **YOU KILLED HIM ? YOU MONSTER !** He was your twin, how the fuck could, even you do that ? You cock-sucking bitch ! If I ever, you are so dead, I swear it !” He wrenched and struggled at the restraints holding him to the steel table, of course, they didn’t give an inch.

The dark ceiling above him spun as the side of his head slammed into the table after Schmidt backhanded him, with serum-induced strength, across the face. It was a hard enough hit that he thought the table might have actually cut into his cheek, as he tasted blood.

Haughty gray-eyes glared down at him, “Of course, I didn’t kill him, he is my twin after all. I just made it extremely hard for him to find you. A shame he won‘t be able to see that very pretty face of yours anymore.”

Disgust crawled over him like a living blanket as a calloused hand slid hot and slow across his thigh and he whimpered at the warmth because it was **so** cold in the chamber. It was hard for him to remember…a week ?, more ?…ago the last time he’d actually been touched.

More disgust as Schmidt laughed, “When was the last time Adrian did this ?”, and that hand slid up to rub and stroke oh-so slowly over him. His hips hitched and his eyes nearly rolled back as the heat travelled back up to stroke across his stomach before it plunged under his waistband to wrap around him.

Schmidt taunting him, “Do you want this ? Oh, I think you do or am I wrong, is this wrong ?”

He gasped, “Ye-es, fuck. Dear God, yes.”, and shuddered as fingers dug in to rub at his balls.

A brief, soft rubbing, just before a pause and the next time he yelped was when Schmidt again yanked the knife, which he’d completely forgotten about, out of his stomach.

“Do you think Adrian is still better than me ?”

It took a second for the question to work its way through the pleasurable fog, and then he didn’t have an answer, another whimper left him as Schmidt took the silence for his answer and let go. Pain flooded back in just before he passed out.

When he opened his eyes again, bright-blue eyes glowed as Smith crouched beside him, “Love ? Are you all right ?” Then he noticed the white, red and blue armoured man who stood a few feet away with another dark-haired prisoner. As he pushed himself up, he realized he was free from the restraints and the cuts that Schmidt had given him were roughly stitched up.

Smith blinked and those beautiful eyes wandered without seeing over his face as he cupped the tanned chin, “I’ll be okay. What about you ? What happened to your eyes ?”

Smith shook his head and said, “I don’t know.”

That was when the armoured man coughed slightly and interrupted, “It was something to do with the Tesseract. Still, we don’t have much time and since you two are injured you really should get out of here quickly, it’s probably going to explode soon.”

Both he and, with his arm around Smith’s shoulders, Smith followed the other man and the former prisoner out of the room. Vaguely, he remembered the way out from when Schmidt had dragged him to this room from the prison.

He looked at the armoured man, “I don’t know you, but, thank you, we‘ll be fine now. Just don’t let Schmidt get away with this, good luck with that by the way.”

The man nodded and said, “My name’s Steve, Steve Rogers, but you can just call me Captain America and he won’t.”

Eventually, he and Smith got back home, while they never heard what happened to the captain; they would always hope that whatever had happened to the man that he was all right and Schmidt was dead.


End file.
